Sincere Conflict
by Gladden
Summary: Last Added: Part 1! Tairoa. The true story behind the adventures of the digidestined. And how, in the end, it was just mere training... for a war much greater than any of them could ever imagine. ~ Part 1 Just Added; Sorry it took so long!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! After a long break from writing, it looks like I'm finally back! And with a new series too!

I'm not going to tell you when it takes place, since the story kind of unfolds over a long period of time. But trust me, you'll find out soon enough. Also, although this might seem like an alternate universe fic in the beginning, it actually is supposed to be in "the same universe" as the TV show. Just wait, you'll understand everything in the end (not the end of the fic, of course, just later in the story).

As usual, I'm using the English names for everyone, although I consider the Japanese names to be their full names. For all you thick people out there, that means that Tai is just a nickname for Taichi. 

As the surgeon general has ordered, I have to issue a warning regarding copyright information. I own Digimon. I created Digimon. Digimon is my baby. By the way, if you believed any of that, you also are being stalked by a four-foot tall rabbit… named Trix.

For those of you interested in my other series (Destiny's End), which I know equates to the exact numerical opposite of the population of China, I'm having a hard time writing part 5. Hopefully I'll get it out soon.

Even if you don't particulary enjoy this chapter, I highly suggest you read the next one. It really develops and gives a good idea of where this story is going, and before you make any judgements, I beg you to read it.

Please, oh please, write a review for this fic. I really, really, really want to know what you think about it, so just give me one stupid review, ok? Thank you, and enjoy.

atreides128@hotmail.com 

*              *              *

Sincere Conflict  -

Prologue

*              *              *

"We think we've found him, sir."

"Him? You're sure the one we want is a male?"

"We're not absolutely positive, of course. But this one does show tremendous potential. More then any other so far."

"I see. Watch him closely. We don't have much time. If he is the one, he must be advanced as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir."

*              *              *

The boy watched as his ball rolled into the busy street. He sighed. That was the third ball he had lost that week. His parents were going to kill him.

He turned around and forced himself to walk. He hated walking home. Hated seeing all the happy faces of the other children, laughing and smiling, playing merrily with their friends. Not a care in the world. But then again, they were normal. All they had to worry about were their friends.

Friends. Another thing he didn't have. He had never had a friend. Not once in his short life. Never had anyone who would even _want_ to play with him. Nobody who he could invite over to play with. No one what so ever.

Why? _Because I'm not normal_. He answered his own question in his head. And it was true. He wasn't normal. He never had been. All his life, he had been, simply put, strange.

Sure, he looked like the average kid his age. No doubt about that. He liked to do what other kids his age did. He talked like them. But in the end, there were reasons that set him apart from the others.

For one, he realized things no one else could. In no way was he a child prodigy, nor any type of genius. It was just how he saw things. He saw patterns, and so he made connections. His mind could sense the tiniest thing, and realize how it affected another thing instantly.

He understood how a high-speed car chase in one part of the city could affect a bird's flight miles away from it. He understood how the reflection of someone in the window could cause an airplane to fly off course. He understood how an earthquake could cause a bird to pick a tree for its nest. 

Of course, he couldn't explain _how_ or _why_ such things affected each other, because even he didn't know how or why his mind worked that way. But he understood that the tangents did affect each other, even if only his subconscious knew how. He could see these kinds of things. Sense them. The connections.

Then there was his memory. It was perfect.

It wasn't photographic by any means; rather, he had the ability to remember each and every thing. He didn't try to memorize random tangents, it just happened. It scared his parents, his teachers, and everyone who knew him that he could remember every minute detail that he ever heard or saw; even though half the time he pretended to "forget" when it was time for him to go home. But in reality, he never forgot a thing. He didn't really mind the ability; he considered it fun. But it was different. Weird. Strange. Abnormal. And it set him apart from the other kids.

Finally, there was the thing that really set him apart. Occasionally, he would look into "another place" as he called it. What he saw was a place that looked like it had been ripped right out of the prehistoric age. Complete with the dinosaurs.

He didn't actually call them dinosaurs; instead, he had named them "monsters." He hadn't gave them that name because they frightened him… it was just that "monsters" seemed the only suitable word for these beings from this other place. Of course, only he could see the fantasy world, and only at certain times and places; when no one else was with him.

That had worried his parents to no end. At first, they had thought it was just the average little kid story about "monsters under the bed," or something around those lines. But when they saw how convinced he was that there was "another place", how much he believed in it, how he could so avidly and vividly describe it and it's creatures, they became more than nervous.

They had taken him to every doctor in the city. But not a single doctor could find any thing wrong with him, physically or mentally. So in the end, his parents had resorted to forbidding him to talk about it. They thought that if he never spoke about his imaginary world, he would eventually forget about it, and hopefully keep his imagination in check.

But they were dead wrong. Not being able to talk about it freely forced him to think about it more. If no one would listen to him, he would just tell himself. For the best listener to a story is the storyteller himself.

So he became withdrawn and sullen as he studied the other place in his mind. Another reason he had no friends. He didn't attempt to make any.

Then again, even if any of the other kids wanted to become his friend, it was extremely doubtful that their parents would allow it. The adults seemed to think he was a walking disease for visiting so many doctors. What was he, contagious? The parents obviously thought so.

He sighed again. What was the point of life? He couldn't understand why life existed if it was so bleak and dark. To live, to love, and to grow. He doubted he would ever do any of those happily. Not if he remained so "weird."

His thoughts were mature beyond his years, shaped and formed with wisdom that he couldn't possibly have learned within his short life. 

He kept walking normally, however unhappily, towards the other children. When he finally reached them, he sped up, so as to get away quicker. He didn't want to stay near them, to be with them. He just wanted to go home. To get away from all the furtive whispers about him that he knew they were making.

It was only a few seconds later when he finally reached the end of the park. He smiled inwardly, knowing his apartment was just around the corner. Anxiously, he broke into a run and sped across the sidewalk. Only a few more feet till the turn.

But he never reached it. Right before he reached to corner, something happened that forced him to skid to a stop. Something familiar…

A window had opened. A window formed of shimmering air; a gap in the earth's thick atmosphere. A window, a portal, a doorway that hung in the middle of the air, directly in front of him. A window that showed lush grass and trees on its other side. A window to "another place."

The boy stared around. Even though this sort of thing had happened many times before, he never lost the sense of utter surprise when it did. Couldn't anyone else see it? No. Although the other people walked around it, it wasn't because they saw it. It seemed like they just subconsciously wanted to get out of its way, even though they couldn't see it at all. They didn't even notice it. Neither could the people in their cars on the street, or in their apartments above.

Then how come he could see it? It made no sense. That him, just a _weird_ little kid could see this place? There was something strange about that. Something very strange.

He disregarded his thoughts as he peered through the floating gate. He wanted to touch it, but knew there was no point. He had tried before, but his hands had just slipped away from the window, as if it was intangible. So instead, he peered in closely through the window to study the other land.

What he saw before him surprised him. Nestled in the grass were four little eggs. Each of them had strange markings on them, unlike any egg in this world. That wasn't the unusual part, since he had seen eggs like this before. But four of them together? That was strange.

But that wasn't all that was strange. Attached to each egg, by two different cords, were two little objects, one on each side. The first object was a whitish, silvery tiny squashed cube. It had a screen on top of it, much like a miniature computer monitor. There were also a few buttons on it, which served a purpose beyond the boy's current knowledge.

The other was a sort of necklace with a medallion or something like it at the end. It was sleek and smooth, as if it had never been touched before. The golden pennant glinted as the alien world's sun hit it.

Neither of the objects attached to each egg interested the boy in the least. He was more concerned with the eggs themselves. He longed to touch them, to find out there purpose. To feel them. To know why, he of all people, could see four of them near him. Almost as if they were waiting for him…

His curiosity got the best of him at last. Timidly, he raised his hands towards the window. He inched them closer, pushing them forward, all the while trying to keep his breathing level. Why was he so worried about it? So nervous? If this was anything like normal, however un-normal normal was , his hand would just slide away from the window.

But it wasn't like usual. Something was nagging in the back of his mind that this was anything but normal. Something was odd, something about the connections didn't click.

But it was to late to do anything now. He pushed hard towards the window with his hands, holding his breath for what would happen next.

His hands fell through the window almost immediately. They had entered another world. It had made his hands feel strange, tingly, cold, when they had left his world to the other. But now that they were through, everything felt normal again… other than the fact that he was in two different universes at once. For a moment he stared in awe at his hands, allowing them to soak in the other world. 

But his awe was short lived, as barely a moment after his hands had entered, the rest of him was pulled through.

It felt as though someone had grabbed him and tossed him through the window. But he knew that hadn't happened. No, instead some unknown force had tossed him through. He would have taken time to try to understand more, but then he remembered the eggs. They were right in front of him.

As he stared at the closest one, he began to forget where he was. His mind seemed to draw a blank, as if he was incapable of thinking. The other world he was in did not fascinate the boy. Only one thing did. The same thought repeated in his mind over and over again as he watched the egg.

_Touch it_. Yes, that's what he wanted to do, touch it. That was all. Nothing else in the universe existed, only the egg and him. So why not touch it? His mind obviously thought it was a good idea.

But was it his? For one moment, it seemed as if the thought was foreign, not of his body. Not his thought. As if it had been placed in his head against his will. But why would someone, or something, do that to him…?

Immediately his hands went to his eyes as they began to sting. But just as quickly as the pain had come, it was over. As well as his thought. That thought left just as quickly as the sting in his eyes had. No, it hadn't left; it had been removed. But the boy didn't worry about that, because he was back to his original thought, however alien, of touching that one egg. 

So he did. Not timidly, not forcefully, just normally. He reached out and placed his hand on it. Nothing happened. All he felt was the cold heat of the shell.

As soon as the interest in that egg had come, it left. No, now he wanted to touch the egg behind and to the left of it. So he got up and walked a few steps to the new egg, and just as he had done moments ago, put his right hand out and touched it.

Again nothing happened. This wasn't the egg he was looking for. _Looking for_. What on Earth, or should he say "this world", was he looking for? They were just eggs. So why did he feel such a desire to touch each one in turn?

Again, his eyes stung for a fraction of a second, and the thought left him as soon as it had come. It didn't matter what he thought anymore, he just wanted to touch one of the last two eggs. Not wanted, needed to touch it. For whatever purpose it would serve.

Reaching out to the second to last egg, he nearly tripped, but caught himself in time. He didn't seem to notice what he had just done, since it was obviously of no concern any more. So he simply put his hand on the egg. And again, nothing happened.

He was feeling frustrated now, although he didn't know why. Would it be this last egg that would have his answer? There was nothing to do but try.

So, for the fourth time, he reached his hand out, and touched the last egg. But what he felt wasn't a cold shell.

He felt warmth, heat, a fire of sorts. A fire of belonging. Yes, that was it. He had found his answer. This was the egg. The egg that he needed. The egg that needed him. His egg.

He smiled as he touched it. He felt completed by it. As if he had waited his entire life for it, to be with it. But had he? For he felt as if he knew the egg, and had always known it. His thoughts flowed freely now, as if the hidden sensor on his mind had disappeared. 

He placed his left hand on the egg so he could pick it, although he didn't know why he wanted to. But he never got the chance. Because the moment both of his hands had touched the egg, it had shaken. It was waking up.

The boy watched with fascination. His egg, quiet and serene before, had begun to glow and shake with energy. But his egg wasn't the only thing acting strangely. The little cube had begun to hum and blink with light, as if triggered by the egg. Meanwhile, the necklace attached on the other side had begun to glow a deep crimson.

And now he could feel something in him heat up also. Was it his heart? Whatever it was, internally he had begun to shake with light and energy in unison with the egg. Then, in one sheer moment, it happened.

It came suddenly, unexpectedly. In fact, he barely saw it happen. The chain on the necklace became momentarily rigid and straight as the pennant on the end of it stood erect towards the sky. For the first time, he noticed a small symbol behind the glass on the pennant. Although he strained his eyes, he couldn't tell what it was. Then, suddenly, the glowing necklace shot a beam of pure energy at the egg, piercing it with brilliance. Where the energy had come from, he would never know. He had to many other things to worry about at that moment…

For the tiny cube had also been acting strangely. While the necklace had been acting up, the cube had been glowing and humming with unimaginable vigor. It had shaken wildly with color, and then suddenly, it had shot a beam at the egg at the exact same time as the necklace, hitting the egg at the same moment. 

The force of both energy shots turned the entire egg a glowing white for the briefest of a second. It clung to the egg, swirling around it in a rapid motion, as if tickling the shivering egg. Finally, it settled down. Sitting on the egg, the energy remained. But it hadn't dissipated yet.

Instead, the energy that had gathered around the now shaking and glowing egg shot away from it in an arc, directly towards him. He didn't have time to brace himself.

It blasted him, nearly knocking him over. The power engulfed him, consumed him, as it took over every square inch of his body. His muscles, his senses, all of them seemed to disappear as the energy seeped through him, totally grabbing him. It plunged through him internally, searching for something. Deeper and deeper, penetrating him throughout his body.

Finally, it got to its destination. His heart. It hit it fast, jumping on it as if it needed to move faster. The force of the blow knocked him over; his hands clenching his heart. But he never let the egg out of his sight during the invasion.

And then it was over. The energy left him, obviously satisfied for accomplishing its secret mission. A mission he could never guess. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't. Consciousness was leaving him.

As his eyes began to steadily draw to a close, he took one last look at the egg as his vision became fuzzier and fuzzier. But he could still see it. Could see the battle marks of the energy beam on his egg. And he could see the other thing, something he had never seen before. It had cracks on it.

It was hatching.

The eggs around it disappeared in a rainbow of light.

Finally, he fainted.

*              *              *

"Out of all the choices, he chose that one?"

"He did not choose it. It chose him."

"Call it what you like. Either way, it was a bad choice for both of them. How can you expect him to have, to _use_, that one?"

"Meaning…?"

"It can only change directly. It is incapable of any other forms but its chosen path. All of the other three could manage _at least _one other 'mode', but this one…"

"You are to quick to judge my friend. This boy will change everything, if he hasn't already. He is the one we want. No, no don't try to babble about it more. Talk to me about it later. I need to oversee the transition."

*              *              *

The boy awoke fifteen minutes later to the sound of his mothers voice and a splitting headache. Groggily, he opened his eyes and focused them on his mother's worried face.

"Are you alright? I was worried sick!"

He nodded, signifying his semi okay health to his mom. He massaged his head, trying to get rid of the nauseating headache.

"What happened? How come you fainted? It must have been the heat. I told your father the warnings I saw on the television, but no, he said…"

The boy blinked a few times as his mother continued her babbling while they walked back to the apartment. He hadn't answered her question of course, but she didn't seem to mind, obviously content with her own answer. But he wanted to know the answer to that question. Yet, he couldn't seem to remember…

What the boy didn't seem to realize was how strange it was that he couldn't remember something. It was as if he didn't know he had a perfect memory, or as if he didn't have it. Why would he have a perfect memory? He was just a kid, right?

As they approached the corner, a little girl ran up to them. She seemed to be as young as him, since the soccer ball she carried was so large compared to her. She looked out from under her hat at his mom, then back at him.

"You wanna pway tommowow?"

For a second, he seemed stunned by her words. She wanted to play with him? Then, as soon as the feeling came, it left. Why wouldn't she want to? It was a normal thing to do, right? Normal, yeah. That's what he was. Normal. Just like he had always been… right?

He tried to remember. It was hard to do, almost like it was his mind was being censored… but he tried anyways. Of course, he had always been normal. What else could he have been? There was no way, no _connection_ that proved he had been anything but normal.

"Well?" the girl asked impatiently, bringing him back to reality. He looked at her for a second, then nodded and smiled. She smiled back, before running back to the other kids.

He was unexpectedly filled with bliss at her smile. He liked her smile. It was nice, comforting, and likable. He might even have thought it was beautiful if he was capable of such thoughts. But at that young age he wasn't. Yet he still enjoyed her smile.

He tugged on his mom, and they started walking again. His mother didn't seem to have realized that the boy had made his first friend; nor did the boy. Because, as they both knew, he had always been normal. Nothing had ever been unusual at all about him. So his mother continued her babbling as they walked, eventually changing her conversation with herself to what she was going to make for dinner. Finally, they reached the door of their apartment.

The boy smiled broadly. Although he didn't understand why, he was filled with utter happiness. He had a friend. Possibly more. And even more importantly, he was plain and simply, normal. What was so significant about either of those things, he would never know. Just like he would never remember what had happened in the park before he fainted. Or the "another place" he used to see. His perfect memory, his ability to see connections and patterns, never again would he recall them.

Without knowing it, the boy had just ended one life, and started another. His life was beginning anew. His memories, his past, all were gone. His life, as far as he was concerned, had started barely five minutes ago. With a happy heart, he opened the door that was labeled with his family's last name.

It simply said, "Kamiya."

*              *              *

"The transition went well."

"We shouldn't have done it so soon. It was too dangerous. We should have waited until he was older."

"Until he was older? How many times do I have to repeat myself? We don't have the time! A few of the boys measly years, at most."

"But the sicknesses, side effects, vulnerabilities… fine, have it your way. You were just lucky that everything went as planned."

"I confess I had an ulterior motive. I didn't want him isolated that long."

"It would have done him good. Isolation is one of the best ways to get them to think for themselves."

"But if he's _the one_, he's not going to be thinking only for himself, now is he? The one we want will have to think for everybody, including you."

"Still, a little more time would have been safer… But what's happened has happened. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Yes. As soon as he passes the first couple of tests, he'll be ready for the real testing. We have a lot to do until the real testing begins."

"_If_ he passes the preliminaries. If and only then."

"He will. There's something different about this one. No, this 'Taichi Kamiya' _is _the one."

To Be Continued…

*              *              *

**A/N:**

Well, this first part, the prolouge, is finally done. It turned out a bit longer than I expected, but that's a good thing, right? ^^ Ok, I also was trying out a different kind of writing style on this one; so if you didn't like it, don't worry. Every other part will be back to a more "normal" style. Also, remember, this fic is supposed to take place concurrently with the Digimon series, not in some alternate universe. So if things seem not to make sense with the series, don't worry. I plan to keep it as true to the series as possible, just from another point of view. Sort of like a parallel story in the same universe. Ok, anyways, please R&R. Also, if you want, you can e-mail me at atreides128@hotmail.com if you have any questions, comments, want to go on a date with me, or whatnot. I hope you liked it!

Everything from here down is not mandatory to read, as it's not even related to it. This is a HUGE review I wrote for Artisan of the Written Word's series By Unseen Forces. FF.Net thought it was Spam for being so long, so that's why I'm putting it here. I highly suggest you read that series, so please be smart and go to it (after you review my fic, of course ^^). So, finally, here is my review for part 6 of By Unseen Forces:

*** You are not required to read this following review, it has nothing to do with the above story. Also, if you haven't already read Part 6 of By Unseen Forces, I don't suggest you read this, as it is a major spoiler. And if that isn't enough warnings for you… then you can't read***

Well Whit, I decided to give you the more or less long review you've been bugging me about. I doubt this will be half as long as your insanely long and detailed review for Logan, but hey- I can try, right?

Lets start at the beginning. The very, very beginning, when all the digi destined are coming over to Sora's house/apartment. Ok, I'll admit it, this part was scaring me. I know you told us in the last chapter that Tai would become "vulnerable" to the demon, and there was the chance that he could die, but that's what made it even more freaky and suspenseful; the fact that he wasn't dead, so we didn't really know what was happening to him. Of course, to top that off, when "Dr. Joe" examined Tai, he told us tons of symptoms, yet couldn't exactly find out what was wrong with Tai. This gave me this feeling of both horror and mystery, which was a nice addition to the angst, action, and romance of the previous chapters.

Moving on, I got this instant feeling of sadness, almost regret, when Izzy and the others found out that Tai hadn't told Sora the consequences of them having sex. I mean, I thought that by now Tai could have told her anything... until I realized why he hadn't told her. He didn't want to scare her. My hating Tai feelings were immediately changed to understanding when I realized this.

Then came a plot turn where I thought I would go insane. When Sora began to fall asleep, I was ready to kill her! I mean, she has to take a nap then? When her boyfriend/soul mate was about to perish? Of course, you had tricked me again, and as soon as I realized why Sora had fallen asleep, I became more interested in this roller coaster type plot (that's a good thing, Whit ^_^).

I don't mind saying that I really enjoyed the whole telepathic part that followed. It was a nice way of inserting Tai into the equation, just in case we had forgotten how much he meant to her. Plus, I was having a field day imagining cool it would be to be telepathic! Of course, in the end, I think what you were trying to do was set up the feeling for the rest of the chapter when Sora would hopefully save Tai. All I can say is that it worked. I immediately began to yell internally, "Save him Sora!" Well, I almost did anyways, but I was afraid someone would here me and… er, let's get back to the review, shall we?

I was getting sort of confused when Sora suddenly thought of a solution to get into Tai's mind. I'm glad you made all the other characters think of the possibility that the Demon was in her, because that's exactly what I was thinking! lol It was especially weird when Sora started acting like she was smarter than Izzy, almost as if she was possessed. So the whole situation did seem kind of strange... but whether or not you wanted it to seem like that, I liked it. :)

Oh boy, now we're at the good part; inside of Tai. This part was really interesting. First of all, I loved the descriptions. "The land was barren. Nothing. Nothing that could account for anything, anyway. It was all dust. The ground was cracked from what would have seemed to be a serious drought." Although that's just a small excerpt, it really gives you a good sense and, more importantly, feeling of what the environment is like. But when you combine it with all the other amazing descriptions you use... you give us the most detailed picture possible, all made up out of your words. It's beautiful.

Adding Agumon was a great addition to the story! Even though it wasn't really him, it reminds us that this story is still a digimon fic, and connects us to Tai in a new way. The part Agumon play's in the story, if you ask me, is essential, and I'm glad you included him. Plus, it was a little funny to imagine Tai's subconscious to be a miniature, unassertive, orange Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Back to the fic. I really liked all the little interruptions from the main story that told us what was happening with the rest of the digi destined. Besides thinking that Izzy's little comment about not being "dead" was grimly funny, I thought it gave us good little pit-stops from the main action, which allowed us to better absorb what was happening. It also showed us what was happening to their bodies externally, instead of only internally. That really helped the over all plot.

Don't worry; I'm getting close to the end of the review! ^_^ Let's skip ahead to the part where Sora feels so much hatred for the demon she goes semi berserk. This was another of those good plot twists. Who would've thought that sweet little Sora could turn in to such a monster... to kill a monster? That part really made me think, and then, of course, you topped that off with the whole part of how it was hurting Tai too. Then came the fact that Sora wasn't even trying to kill it... just to torture it! I never thought I would see the day when Sora would go evil... but I guess under those circumstances, anything can happen. Freaky!

Okay, although I hate to admit it, especially after all the evil things it did; I was beginning to feel compassion and sorrow for the demon. In the first chapter of this story, you made the demon seem like a cruel, heartless monster... what wasn't their to hate? But by this part I'd realized that the demon has feelings, feelings of love for that matter, and even after all of its terrible deeds, I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. We all know that Tai and Sora are meant to be together (except for you Sorato, Michi, Taito and other annoying people! Grrrrr!), but I still couldn't help understanding how the demon feels... and how hard it was for him. So when Sora forgave him right before he died, I felt almost as happy as when Tai and her got back together. Strange how that works...

Finally, the ending and the epilogue. That was a great finish! It tied all the things we needed to hear at the end into one, and still managed to pull of a great ending. Although it was more or less a happy ending, the whole Demon thing gave it a touch, just a touch, of sadness; which, if you ask me, was perfect. A great ending. 

Sappy, isn't it? ^^


	2. Part 1

Guess who's finally back? No, it isn't Elvis. ;) 

So yup, I'm back with another boring and most likely utterly horrible fic. Oh well. At least I tried right? Sorry it took so dang long. Five months? I know, I'm a lazy slacker who can't get anything done. But, to make up for it, I made this part extra long. Over 11,500 words, to be exact.

Ok, the same disclosure that was in the prologue applies here, as it does in all future and upcoming parts. Ok? So no suing me.

So, just to give you a little background info on this part, it takes place concurrently with the first part of the Digimon movie. You know, the part when they all look to be about 5 years old? So that kind of explains their ages, just to help you out.  But please don't get mad at me if I mess up a little! I'm doing this from memory, and I've only seen it once (I'm to poor to go and rent it). So if I screw up a little, don't scream. In other words, the dialogue won't be exactly the same, and I may have accidentally changed or altered some of the events. But I tried to stay as true to the movie as possible, from a semi "behind the scenes" point of view. Of course, if I mess up a lot, you can take a couple potshots at me with tomatoes. ^^

Also, yes, there will romance in this fic. It's just that it probably won't start till next chapter, for obvious reasons. I don't want Tai to seem like a little smoothie at age five or younger, so I'm not really starting any romance this fic (although you can see some friendships and how they possibly can develop into deeper relationships). But I promise, next chapter, you will see a little more "love in the air". ;)

In response to a couple of questions I got in emails (and I think in one review), this fic will be taking place concurrently with the tv series, nothing emitted. Again, it's sort of like an explanation of what was really going on during the series. Like, for example, what was happening the day before the destined arrived at summer camp. Although you all know what happened the day they got to summer camp for that first time, it was never explained what happened before that. Or why that event happened (and no, there's not going to be a chapter about that particular thing… it's just an example). Just a semi "behind the scenes" point of view on the story. Of course, as soon as the fic gets past season 2 (which should happen really soon), you'll see the plot continuation. So the only part of the actual television show that I'm going to disregard is the ending of season 2 (Tai becomes an ambassador, blah blah blah.). But don't worry about this just being a repeat of the tv show; it's going to go in a completely different direction, in case you can't tell by all the "unknown voices" that talk throughout the chapter (read this part and you'll really see what I mean). Again, for example, when I talked about the "four eggs" in the Prologue, it doesn't mean that there's only going to be four destined. It's a plot device that I'm using for a specific purpose. You'll understand everything concerning these beginning parts soon, trust me. Including, as I got in a few emails, who those unknown people that are talking are. Just hold on.

You know the standard procedure, review, review, and review! Or, if there's anything you want to say personally, or anything else, my email is: atreides128@hotmail.com 

*              *              *

Sincere Conflict- Part 1 

*              *              *

"They want to test him now."

"Are they out of their minds? He hasn't fully adapted yet! Starting the preliminary now could stunt his later training!"

"They say that if he truly is the one, then he'll be fine. Besides, haven't you said many a time how little time we have? If he is not started soon… I hate to think of the consequences."

"Thinking of the consequences and accepting them are two different things. You're right; we don't have a lot of time. But if you damage our only chance now… it won't matter how much time we have left. He must be preserved, if such a word is applicable."

"Again, they say if he's the one we want, he'll be able to pass without a scar on his skin."

"External scars are not what I worry about. It is those that are invisible to the eye that will plague him."

*              *              *

"Taichi Kamiya! Come here right now!"

Tai jammed himself deeper into his closet as he heard his mother's angry voice bellow from the other room. He knew that she was mad about that vase, and he wanted to prolong any explosion of her anger as much as possible. He quietly pushed himself into the back of the closet, and piled as many clothes as possible onto himself, effectively covering himself up entirely.

As the daunting and impatient footsteps of his mother grew nearer, he quickly slowed down his breathing to a minimum. He relaxed his arms slowly, allowing them to gently cover his upper body and his now slowly rising and falling chest. His legs, now in the "pretzel" position had already stopped moving, and felt completely numb to Tai. Now the only thing that looked remotely alive was Tai's massive hair, which he had concealed with three rain jackets. Finally, he was invisible.

Tai blinked when his mom opened the closet door, feeling the rays of light penetrate through the clothes scattered on top of him. But that was the only motion he created. He lay perfectly still, barely breathing, in a frozen like stature. Even though his hands were on his chest, he couldn't feel his heart beating, other than an occasional silent thump every now and then. He wasn't going to let his mom find him that easily…

"Honestly, that boy is more trouble then he's worth! When I find him, I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but he won't like it!" Tai suppressed a grin as his mom slammed the closet door shut. He waited for about fifteen more seconds, until he was sure his mother had left the room, until he began to breathe normally again. Stretching out his arms and legs slowly, he began to get up from his hiding spot. He removed the jackets that were on top of his head, and sat up quietly. He was safe, for now.

At least that's what he had thought. As quickly as the door had closed when his mom had slammed it, the door opened again, allowing the fluorescent light of his room to blind him. He blinked hastily while trying to come up with a cover story to tell his mom that he knew was on the other side. 

_`Stupid!` _he thought once he realized he was completely out of ideas on how to avoid trouble. Why hadn't he just though of one while he was hiding? Now he was in trouble…

But the voice that spoke to him from his room didn't carry a harsh or annoyed attitude. In fact, it had an amused and sweet tone to it. Tai felt like jumping in relief when he realized whom it was, thanking God that it wasn't his executioner- err, his mother.

"Tai! How on earth did you do that? When I try to hide from my mom, I always get caught!" exclaimed Sora. She smiled as Tai looked at her in confusion, obviously wondering why she was here. Before waiting for the question, she jumped ahead and answered it.

"Oh, my mom sent me over to ask if I could borrow a few things. Your mom's in the other room getting them ready. So I came in here to play with you while your mom gets the stuff. Of course, after the way she was looking when I saw her, I think you should get back in there," she said while pointing to the closet. Tai simply grinned.

"Nah, it's ok Sora. I'm not afraid of my mom. In fact, I wasn't hiding at all. I'm braver than that. I was just, umm, checking for cobwebs. I don't wear those clothes very often, and, well, you know what happens to things that you leave around for to long." Tai winked and then dropped to the floor, peering around on the ground, pretending to search for cobwebs. He crawled around the room like a spider until he got to her bare feet, and then proceeded to tickle her.

Sora giggled as Tai tickled her feet. She looked down at Tai, still scuttling around her like a spider, and then grinned as an evil idea appeared in her head. She poised herself for her attack, all the while giggling to lead Tai into a false sense of security. She waited and waited, until he finally turned his head the other way. Immediately, she brought her foot back and into the air, and then swung it back forward, effectively kicking Tai's rear into submission. She giggled all the more sweetly as Tai fell down and started mock crying.

"Oww! Sora, that hurts!" he exclaimed while grabbing his tiny rear. The small girl just smiled sweetly.

"You're not the only one who plays soccer Tai," she said with a tiny wink. "Besides, you're so cute when you get hurt!"

Tai scowled. He did not enjoy being beat up by a girl, or being called "cute". He looked at her, and then looked at her hat. He noticed that she was wearing a different one then usual. Still scowling, Tai asked her about it.

"My hat?" she replied. "Oh, someone threw up in my regular one again, and when I find out who…" Her sweet face had morphed into a vile and fuming glare, looking oddly like Tai's mother when she was mad. Tai sweat dropped and gulped when he heard her answer, and immediately changed the subject; for more reasons then one.

"Oh, okay… Umm… yah. Err…" Tai was at a loss for words, and he knew he had to change the subject fast. He didn't want her to start asking questions, but he really was out of ideas. What could he talk to her about anyways? She was just a girl…

Tai felt like grinning when he heard his mother's footsteps approaching. He knew he didn't have time to hide, but at this point he didn't care. He counted his mom as the lesser of two evils by far, and preferred getting caught by her than having Sora start interrogating him about her hat. Knowing her, she'd think that he knew who had thrown up in her hat… and Tai didn't want her to know how right that was. So he was deeply relieved when his mother opened the door widely.

"Sora, honey, I've got the stuff. Here take this to your mother…" Tai's mother stopped in mid sentence as she noticed Tai for the first time. Her eyes immediately flashed with anger, but she restrained herself. She turned back to Sora, and continued talking. "I moved your shoes dear, but Kari will show you where they are. Okay?"

Sora nodded and turned to leave. As she moved through the doorway, she turned to back to Tai, and smiled. "Bye Tai!" she said with a wave.

Tai timidly smiled back, but didn't attempt to make eye contact. His gaze was locked to his mother's, and the sadistic frown her mother was making. He weakly whispered back to Sora, gulping as his mother drew nearer.

"Farewell…"

*              *              *

"You know, my butt is really sore now! What's with people whacking it today?" Tai asked to no one in particular as he sat sorely in the chair near the computer. He decided to stand up the entire time, considering the amount of pain he was in from both his mother and Sora today. "What, is there some sort of target on my rear now? What gives!"

Tai jumped as a shrill sound pierced his ears. He knew who it was of course, but that didn't stop the slight sense of annoyance that penetrated from his mind after it happened. Turning around, he chastised the intruder.

"Kari, don't scare me like that! I was in the middle of some very important stuff!" The only response that he received was another toot from the whistle she had been wearing around her neck for the last week now. He knew she could talk, of course, but she usually seemed to prefer being a quiet kid. So, when their mom had bought her the whistle, she had been ecstatic. It gave her a way to both annoy Tai and communicate without talking. The perfect gift for her.

He sighed, and turned back around. He had actually finished what he was doing, and was getting ready to turn the computer off. Normally, he'd have kept it on, but lately their parents had been concerned about energy usage, and were forcing them to turn everything off when not in use. 

Forgetting to power down the computer, Tai chased his little sister out of room. When they got into the living room, he grabbed the soccer ball lying on the couch, and prepared to boot it softly at Kari. But before he could complete the kick, another loud shrill from the whistle met his ears. He looked up, and noticed her pointing at the soccer ball with a shaking finger.

"Oh!" he said as he realized what she was pointing out. He had just got in trouble for playing a little indoor soccer, and he didn't want to risk it again. He quickly put down the ball, and proceeded to chase her around the room normally, until they both had collapsed of dizziness and their parents made them go to sleep.

*              *              *

"We must not wait any longer. If the preliminary must occur early, now is the only time."

"Is he ready? If he does not pass, what hope do we have left? That boy is our last hope."

"He will pass. At what price, even I do not know. But, regardless, he will not fail."

"And if he does? You do not know all, sir. Not yet anyways."

"No, you're right. But I know enough. It's not just that he won't fail, it's that he can't. Failure means nothing to him. Only victory.

"And you're positive he can achieve it."

"What other choice does he have? Tell them to open the their blasted connection. The time is ripe."

"Yes sir."

*              *              *

It was late at night, closer to morning, in fact, that it happened. All had been quiet, other than the occasional owl hoot, and the darkness over city seeped throughout. It was a typical night, with the occasional gust of wind seeping through the silent city. Leaves were rustling in the park, and a cat was chasing a tiny rodent across a barren intersection. A typical night. Except for the numbers in the sky.

High in the heavens, unmistakably visible in the clear night sky shone translucent digits. Each seemed to have it's own place, part of a chain, as the numbers moved feverishly throughout the once tranquil sky. From below, they seemed to disappear sporadically as they passed near an occasional star, glinting the further away they got. They seemed to be composed of solid light, if such an oxymoron was possible. They shone radiantly, but never seemed to contain any physical properties at all. It was as if they weren't even there, but instead were simply overlapping the world, whilst still connected to their own.

They seemed to be producing their own heat and radiation, as if they were pulsing with their own energy. And yet, when touched, nothing could be felt. They simply did not exist there, not any physical properties anyways. They were like a decoration, ornaments strung around the sky, to lighten up the world with their own deeds.

But wherever they were from, the influence on this world was immediately apparent. Throughout the city, all forms of electronics, or anything using electricity, seemed to be going haywire. Lights would flash, clocks would change digits rapidly, and even microwaves would begin turn on without the aid of a human. The currents of power from the lone digits in the sky were becoming even more obvious with every exact 2.00 seconds that passed.

All the way through the city, another electronic was going haywire. Computers were turning off, booting up, connecting to the Internet one by one through each household. It started in the middle of the city first, as the computers would act with a mind of there own, and then suddenly shut off. Then the next computer would follow the same procedure, as would the next. It kept moving throughout the city like a shockwave, spreading out more the farther away from the center of town the families were. It was as if some unknown force was looking for something in each computer, and moving on once it found, or possibly more correctly, _didn't find_, what it was looking for. 

With in exactly eight minutes, every computer in the city, ranging from those in apartment buildings to those in electronic stores, had been turned on and off by the unknown entity. All except for one.

The Kamiya computer never was turned off by the event.

With a slight hum of power, it began to glow.

*              *              *

"Ugh" Tai exclaimed as he crawled out of his bunk bed. "That's the last time I ever eat my mom's 'health food'. What'd she put in there anyways? Manure?" Clutching his stomach, he began to crawl down the gigantic ladder to the floor. Missing a step by accident, he crashed down on the hard wood floor, inflicting more pain on to his already sore rear end.

"Stupid junky thingamugummy," Tai nearly shouted. He got up carefully, with his hands clutching his aching bottom, and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. He slammed the door to the bathroom shut, still annoyed, without realizing that a little thing in pink teddy bear pajamas had been following.

Kari giggled as she heard her brother talking to himself in the bathroom. She had woken up by Tai's noises, and had decided to follow him. She was planning on jumping out and scaring him as soon as he left the bathroom, but that plan disappeared as she saw an unfamiliar eerie glow penetrate from the room to the right of the bathroom. She quickly scuttled forward quietly, and peered in the vacant room.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw what was the source of the glowing. Tai had forgotten to turn the computer off. Her dad would not be happy if he found out. She walked up to it, crawled into the big chair, and stood up. Finally, her face was level with the screen. She giggled to herself quietly, internally debating on whether or not she should tell her dad and get Tai's rump even sorer. But again, her plan was immediately forgotten.

Something was happening to the computer now. It wasn't making any sounds, which, for their old computer, was unusual. The screen, which a second ago had been on the standard desktop screen, had just turned blankly orange and yellow. Numbers were flashing around the screen, all of which Kari couldn't understand, being to young. They flowed across in patterns, from all directions. Occasionally, a number would disappear, and in its place would be two new ones. It made no sense at all.

Kari, worrying that she had done something to the computer, anxiously wiggled the mouse and pressed random buttons on the keyboard. But nothing happened to signify the numbers were dissipating. Instead, they only seemed to accelerate, jumping around and with more vigor, and spreading themselves across the screen. Where there had once been but a mere few hundred numbers now contained thousands, all following completely random patterns and tangents. 

Kari knew that this wasn't normal behavior for the computer. But oddly enough, she wasn't scared. She wasn't in the least bit afraid. Whatever was happening, she accepted, and didn't fear. For some reason that she couldn't understand, she was ok with what was going on. Even when the computer screen started bending into an oval.

It happened suddenly, without warning, as seemed to be the usual protocol for these bizarre events. The flat monitor that Kari's dad had paid so much for had begun to bend outward. The now malleable glass was coming outward; winding it's way into a smooth oval. It was almost like a liquid, as the yellowish red substance formed into a three dimensional oval. It was beginning to resemble and egg being laid by a hen, inching its way out of the monitor. The numbers were still running along the surface at inconceivably high speeds, rotating around the oval as it was emerging.

Kari sat in awe watching it happen, letting the light from the now revolving screen soak her. The numbers had begun to slow down now, and the oval sphere had all but popped out of the monitor. For no apparent reason, she gingerly placed her hands out, as if she was waiting to catch it when it fully came out.

"Kari!" Tai shouted from behind her. He had just come out of the bathroom when he had noticed the glow. Realizing he had forgotten to turn to computer off, he had run in to shut it off. But what he saw more than surprised him.

Tai ran to Kari's side. Placing his hand on Kari's tiny shoulder, he watched the screen intently. And, like Kari, he didn't feel the slightest bit afraid.

The oval had finally stopped revolving. The numbers now stood motionless on the screen. Slowly, the oval came closer to the two kids eyes. Inching it's way forward, moving towards them. Finally with one final jolt, it popped its way outwards, and landed neatly into Kari's waiting hands.

Tai blinked, and looked up at the monitor. The numbers, once so vibrant and powerful, had all disappeared. There was no sign at all that any activity had taken place moments ago, except for one still strange thing. It was still glowing with the semi orange color. Tearing his eyes away from it, Tai forced himself to look down at the object that had just landed in Kari's hands.

Wrapped inside of Kari's arms and hands was an egg the size of her head. It's hard shell was mostly white, but in various places large, red spots could be seen. To Tai, it looked like the eggs he had seen on a program about dinosaurs, hard-shelled and huge.

As he stared intently at the egg, a stronger suspicion that he had seen an egg like that grew in his head. And it wasn't on a dinosaur show. For some reason, that particular egg looked familiar. No, it was more than familiar. He knew that egg. But where had he seen it before?

"Kari, let me touch it." She nodded automatically; not exactly sure of what was going on. He nodded back, then quickly placed his left hand onto the egg.

He gasped as a sudden heat massaged his hand. The egg was more than warm, it was nearly boiling. With sweat from the heat coming off his fingers, he quickly turned to Kari. Couldn't she feel the heat? But her face showed no signs of noticing the high temperature of the egg. Her eyes were closed, as if she was asleep. And she showed no signs of feeling anything remotely warm coming from the egg wrapped insider her arms.

Tai turned back towards the egg. Why could he feel it, and not Kari? He decided to investigate further, and put his other hand on the egg. As the heat soaked both his hands, something triggered in the back of his mind. For a second he thought he understood what was happening, but then it all but left him. He shook his head with confusion. What was going on?

_It's not the same one._

Tai gasped as the alien voice popped into his head. But, no, he thought. It wasn't an alien voice. It was his own. His brain had said that to him. But why? Was he finally realizing why this egg seemed so familiar?

_This one's different. It's not mine._

Now what was that supposed to mean? Tai was finally starting to get scared at the situation. Kari was still sitting there motionless, while his brain was saying random stuff that made no sense. Of course this wasn't his. It came out of the computer!

Tai was in deep fright. An egg had appeared out of a computer, and now his brain was making voices in his head. That egg couldn't be familiar. He had never been near an egg like that before. At least he couldn't remember. Maybe he had seen it when he was very young. But why would he be able to remember that? No kids could remember what happened to them when they were _that little_. It wasn't like he had a perfect memory …

As soon as that thought had appeared into his head, something seemed to slam into Tai from above. He fell down onto the ground, releasing the physical connection between the egg and him. He lay motionless, as his mind began to finally understand some of what was going on. Random tangents flew into his head, all of them connecting to each other in various ways.

_Perfect memory._

_It's not here. Where is it?_

_Another Place._

_You wanna pway tommowow?_

_I told your father…_

Memories were flashing through Tai's head. Tidbits and random information, all flying through his tiny mind. None of them seemed to have any importance, but he was _beginning_ to understand how they were connected. Why they were happening. And most importantly, what was going on.

_Mine's somewhere else._

_It's here for a reason._

_They're watching._

And finally, Tai's brain clicked. One last thought appeared in his head. He understood it now.

_It's a test-_

But then, as soon as he had realized what had been so artfully hidden from him, the computer began hum. He looked up, and saw that the screen had begun to swirl with color. His mind immediately made the connection, and he knew what was happening. He lay back down, and waited there motionless. He knew there was no way he could escape.

Exactly two seconds after he had forced sprawled out onto the floor, the computer flashed with color once again. Tai, staring at the ceiling with a smile, immediately succumbed to what he knew was going to happen. He fainted with a smirk on his face.

With a quick hum of electricity, the last powered on computer in the city shut off.

*              *              *

"That was close."

"I told you it was to early. He needed more time to forget."

"The council thought it was for the best…"

"I know what the council thought. It is to late to argue now."

"They were lucky to get to him so fast."

"Not fast enough, I'm afraid. He already had understood."

"Will it damage him?"

"The council better pray it doesn't."

*              *              *

Tai woke up groggily to the shrill sound of his sister's whistle. He rubbed his eyes lethargically, and then sat up as he opened them. Blinking a bit, he noticed he was in the computer room. He looked to his right to see his sister's worried face staring intently at his own.

"I'm all right Kari." The only response he got was a whistle. "What happened? And how did I get here?" This time, the whistle from Kari was helping him more than annoying him. Quickly, the memories of last night flooded back into his head.

He had got up to go to the bathroom. Then he went into the computer room. Saw Kari looking at the screen. And then…? He gasped as he remembered what had come out of it. He rapidly looked at Kari and what she was carrying, realizing the egg had been real. She was holding on to it tightly, clutching it with her tiny muscles. Tai shook his head a few times, then returned to thinking of what had happened.

`So then the egg came out… and then…` But he couldn't remember anything after that. Everything from that point on was black. `I must have fallen asleep,` he decided. Yes, that was the only explanation.

Content with his answer, Tai got up and moved into the kitchen. Kari followed him closely, and they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where's mom and dad?" Tai asked with hunger. "I want to eat!"

"Tweet" Kari whistled, while pointing at the fridge. Tai got up and looked at the note tacked there, and sighed.

"Gone to the neighbor's house. Sheesh. Make your own breakfast, nag, nag, nag!" Tai imitated. He grabbed two bowls and some of his mom's health cereal, and sat down to eat. "You know, that egg would make a great omelet," he said while licking his lips.

"TWEET" was Kari's reply as she held the egg to herself even closer. She eyed Tai warily as he grinned.

"I was only joking, Kar." He got up and went to the refrigerator; hungry for anything he could fit in his tiny stomach. He pushed his way through the vegetables and other healthy foods his mom had hibernating inside, looking for anything of non-nutritious value he could stuff himself with.

Meanwhile, Kari was playing with the egg to herself. It seemed huge in comparison to her, but she still liked to play with it. But soon she was getting bored of simply patting it, and came up with a better idea. Picking it up gingerly, she carefully poised herself. With a quick flip of her wrist, she tossed it upwards. As soon as it was in the air, she changed the position of her hands. She watched it come back down, and whistled as it inched closer to her hands.

But she never caught it. Instead, it rolled down past her hands, and landed on the floor. She whistled loudly now, afraid that she had hurt it. But the egg didn't listen. Instead, it continued rolling rapidly away from her, and turned once it got to the doorway of her and Tai's room. It rolled in through, and seconds later Kari could hear it thump into the other wall. She quickly got up and chased after it.

Tai was nearly in tears. There was nothing even remotely unhealthy in his entire house! He was starving, and all he had to eat was grains and vegetables. He was going out of his mind…

Tai's agony was cut short as the phone began to ring next to him. He picked it up angrily, and turned around so he could see where Kari had gone. He watched her cradle the egg as he talked into the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya residence, Tai speaking," He said politely.

But the voice on the other end was anything other than polite.

"Tai! Mimi told me you were the one who threw up in my hat!" Tai sighed as Sora's angry voice shouted across the phone line. 

`So much for me being so _cute_,` he thought to himself. He brought his mind back into focus as he tried to begin listening to Sora's rants some more. But just as he had started listening again, something that was happening in the other room snatched his attention wildly. The egg had cracks in it.

Kari was sitting away from it, obviously terrified at what was going on. Tiny little fractures were appearing along the surface of the egg quickly, breaking the shell apart. The egg was shaking uncontrollably, and it was unmistakable what was happening. The large egg was hatching.

Moments later, to both Tai's and Kari's awe, a small, furry, black object popped out of the shell with a surge of adrenaline.

Tai's mind began to race. But oddly enough, it wasn't because of the fact that there now was a living…_thing_… right in front of him. No, that didn't bother him at all. What was bothering him was the fact that the thing was quivering and sweating, seemingly bracing itself for some event that it knew was about to happen.  Tai watched it carefully. It had just hatched, and already it was… it was…

But no word came to his mind as the creature began to make tiny, nearly inaudible noises from the mouth it didn't have. And suddenly, with a bright flash, the thing began to change. It began to morph, from a dark black, to a slightly rosier color…

He wanted to yell at his sister to get back away from it. She was to close, far to near to the thing then she should be. Especially if it was… But again, the word came up short. It didn't matter though; since the thing had already completed its conversion by the time he was ready to open his mouth and scream at his sister.

There, sitting in front of him, was a small, inflated, beach ball with long ears, eyes, and a gaping mouth. It's soft, pale pinkish color offered off a feeling of serenity; of tranquility. It's eyes, wide and gaping, wer staring straight at Tai's, partly as if in dare, and partly as if in trust. Tai stared back intently, attempting to gain knowledge from the entity that was before him. However, their concentration was lost as a gray and white object appeared from the doorway behind them and launched its self at the creature.

"Kari! Get the cat out of here!" he yelled, attempting to soothe the ensuing pandemonium. But it was to of no avail, as their cat nearly sacked the creature, forcing it to dart away underneath the bed.

"Oh, never mind! I'll do it!" he shouted in response to her whistling. Quickly grabbing the feline as it attempted to make it's way underneath the bed, he nearly drop kicked it out of the room. Immediately he slammed the door, and then darted his head underneath the bed to help the thing.

He stared at it before speaking. It stood quivering underneath the bed, shoved up against the wall. But when it saw Tai's face, it seemed to calm down. At least for a second…

"Hey, little guy. It's all ok now…" Tai whispered soothingly. He felt connected to the little guy, part of it. Not like a master to his pet, rather, a partner to his friend. He wanted to help the creature. For what reason, he didn't know, and most likely would never know, but for those brief moments, all that he cared about was that task at hand.

But the little thing didn't reply with words. No, words didn't seem good enough for the little guy. Instead, it launched itself at Tai from it's place of seclusion, wrapping it's long, silky ears around Tai's head, and attaching it's face (and consequently it's body), to Tai's face. All the while shrieking, in plain Japanese, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" and kissing him over and over.

Although Tai couldn't see it, Kari's tiny head snapped up from where she was watching them. _Did it just talk?_ Although the previous events concerning the egg hadn't seemed to phase her, this certainly did. Because she knew, from a rather horrid experience concerning her brother and the animals on Sesame Street, that no thing could talk in Japanese, or any other language spoken by humans, unless it _was_ human. So why could this thing talk?

But those thoughts never entered the older boy's head… probably because of the giant mound of play dough that seemed to have suction cupped itself to his head. Running around the room in frantic circles with his hands grasping the creature, he finally managed to pull it off.

Immediately, the little thing started bouncing around the room, crashing into random objects, and speaking rapidly in an hyper-ed frenzy.

"Thank you! You saved my life from that cruel hairball! Thank you so much!"

Tai scratched his head and proceeded to sit down on his bed. "Err… yeah, whatever." He sighed, and closed his eyes, attempting to gain control of the situation in his mind.

"Hi! My name's Korromon! Pleased to meet you!" It exclaimed as it nearly tackled Kari with happiness. Tai looked at it strangely as something in the back of his mind began to bug him again. Something was strange about that name… something he couldn't quite place…

But this time, he never had a chance to completely form the idea. Instead, his hands went to his eyes as they began to sting. "Oww!" he yelled, as he rubbed them quickly for a few seconds. But nearly as quickly as the pain had come, it left, forcing him to remove his hands. He blinked a few times, before completely opening his eyes once more.

Korromon and Kari were staring at him with weird looks on their faces. He stared back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I got something in my eyes. Dunno." Korromon seemed to take this as a fact, and immediately began to bounce around the room again, while Kari attempted to chase it.

"This is going to be a long day…" he sighed. Getting up to leave the room and finish his breakfast, he rubbed his eyes once more. He didn't seem to remember the thought he had had when Korromon had introduced itself.

*              *              *

"The council managed to take care of that problem quicker than I expected."

"I told them how… _displeased_… you were concerning the way they are handling the situation. They decided to take more of an 'active' stance."

"Did they now. Those cowards finally decided to listen to my advice? If they hadn't gone through with this, they wouldn't be in the position they are now. Still… if they're going through with it, I prefer their new stance."

"They thought you would. They were scared that the other method of modifying the boy's memory was to dangerous for him."

"That it is. Not that the instant method isn't either. But it's the lesser of two evils, I suppose.  Before long, they'll be using the other method again, though.

"Why?"

"Because I am right about that boy. He will have results that not even the chancellor or the council expected. You'll see."

"You mean, _we'll_ see."

*              *              *

"Kari, get back! Korromon's changing again!"

It had been nearly thirteen hours since the egg had hatched. Tai and Kari had tried to keep the little Korromon hidden and out of trouble for the day, and luckily it had worked. They're parents hadn't suspected a thing. But now, after Korromon had eaten nearly all off the health food from their fridge, Korromon seemed to be going through the exact same changes as it had before. 

The sweat on its body was boiling, leaving a strange thin steam protruding from the creature. It's body was shaking uncontrollably, relapsing in violent waves of tremors. But the entire time, not a hint of pain seemed to pass throughout Korromon's face. Just acceptance. The little guy knew this was supposed to happen, and he was ready for it.

Finally, with a burst of mesmerizing fluorescent light, it morphed. Tai and Kari we're washed over with a gigantic heat wave as the little creature turned into something much larger, and seemingly much more ferocious.

Where there had once been but a small pink beach ball now stood a miniature, orange T-Rex. It was about the height of Tai, with claws twice the size of his hands. It's eyes, glowing a red more crimson than a traffic light, was staring straight at the little children. However, neither of them felt fear. They had trusted Korromon as their friend, and assumed that this bigger stage of him would be the same.

"Korromon?" Tai whispered in awe. His hands were trembling, not out of fear, but out of amazement from the transformation that had occurred. He knew, simply by looking, that the creature standing in front of him was, in one word, _powerful_.

"I'm Agumon," was the reply. The voice was deep and rigid, more masculine than Korromon's had been. It was a voice that contained maturity, of experience. Something that seemed confusing to Tai, considering it was barely a day old.

Tai blinked as he saw Kari climb up onto Agumon. She whistled happily as she prepared for her favorite sport. Agumon, however, didn't seem to notice Kari's arrival on his back. His head was cocked towards the window, staring and listening intently as if he sensed something. Tai could see his chest pumping up and down, heaving heavily, as if he was getting ready for something.

Tai, with a semi worried look on his face, opened his mouth to tell Kari to get off of the newly changed creature. "Kari, I don't think Agumon wants to play horsie with you right now. Right, Agumon?" He said, now looking at the overgrown lizard.

But Agumon never replied with words. Instead, he began to run towards the open window at full force, never slowing down or pausing. When it finally reached it, it took a giant leap off the balcony, caring the giggling Kari down towards the parking lot outside of the apartment building.

"Kari!" Tai shouted as loudly as he could. Within seconds, he heard a thunderous crash and slamming of metal from below. He was about to take a step towards the window, but then thought better of it. He didn't want to check if his sisters remains were taking up the compact spaces. Instead, he turned around and grabbed his jacket and shoes, quickly putting them on. Then he hightailed his pajama'd self out of the apartment as fast as his little legs could, slamming the door in his wake. He never seemed to notice that his parents hadn't heard him scream, or slam the door. He was too preoccupied with saving his sister to let his mind worry about that.

"Elevator or stairs?" he asked himself as soon as the door slammed shut. He didn't take long for his decision, and without delay began darting to the left, towards the elevator. He knew that the stairs would most likely take him longer than the elevator, even if the elevator wasn't on his floor, since his apartment was one at the top of the building. Considering that it was on the other side of the floor, he began to run faster.

It took him nearly five minutes to run around the gigantic building to the other side. He poured on as much steam as he could, barely taking breaths or letting the growing side ache in his abdomen slow him down. He had to save Kari.

But as he finally got closer to the shaft, his heart sank. A sign had been placed over the controls for the button. He knew what they would say before he even got there.

_Out of order for repairs- will be fixed by the morning. We apologize for any inconvenience._

"Why the heck would they choose to fix it during the night?!" he yelled angrily. "Now what the heck am I supposed to do?" It would take him to long to run back around to the stairs, and then run down them. He knew by the time he actually got to the ground floor, his little sister and Agumon would most likely be long gone. But he also knew that he didn't have a choice. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and then turned around to face the direction he had come from.

He sprinted forward at a breakneck speed, moving his tiny legs faster than he ever had in soccer. He didn't even try to slow down as he reached the corner; although his parents had always told him too in case someone was turning the corner too. 

At a record velocity, he stuck his right foot near the corner and twisted his body around without pausing. He closed his eyes, in case he ran into someone. He knew that if he did, it would hurt a lot at this speed, but he couldn't slow down. Not while Kari was in trouble. Finally, he turned around the corner.

His stomach lurched as he slammed into an object. His body began to heat up intensly, and his head began to feel dizy. His eyes were still closed, but even in the total darkness of his mind he could feel a dim blue light splashing against his eyelids. He couldn't tell what was happening, or who he had crashed into with his eyes shut the way they were, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. But little was all the pain he felt, and it was only for a few seconds. As the nauseating feeling left him, he began to apologize quickly to the person he had slammed into.

"I'm sorry… really sorry. Sorry. I should have looked first. Sorry." He continued ranting out apologies, until he finally opened his eyes and gasped.

There was no one there. Not a single person. And he wasn't even even on the top floor. He was on the ground.

He was standing next to the car that Agumon had landed on. It's broken windshield and smashed roof were nearly falling off the car, barely attached to the frame. In front of it, the cold concrete of the apartment building was littered with glass and metal from the repercussions of Agumon's landing. The sidewalk was chipped and broken, and a lone tire was leaning against the bumper of the car. There was no one in sight.

"What the…" Tai whispered. How had he got down here? He hadn't fallen, he knew that. That would have caused much more pain than he had felt. And the landing wouldn't have been pretty. So what the heck had happened? He had ran, turned the corner, and…

Once again, Tai's eyes began to sting. He rubbed them fast as the searing pain jolted through his vision. The hurting was quick and sharp, as if sharp shards were being poured into his vision. But again, the pain left as soon as it came. Taking his hands away from them, he craned his head upward and looked up at the top floor of the apartment.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I ran around the corner… and I…" He was talking to himself, trying to find out the logical thing that had happened.

A sudden thought flashed through his mind to help him finish his sentence.

_Luckily didn't hit anything or anybody. Just kept running until the stairs finally appeared, and then darted down them as quickly as possible. Now to find Kari._

Tai nodded as he relayed into his speech what his mind had told him. "I luckily didn't hit anything or anybody. So I just kept running until the stairs finally appeared, and then I darted down them as quickly as was possible for me. Now I need to find Kari!"

Confident with his story of the events, he rushed off in the direction of broken objects and people screaming, knowing that Kari and Agumon would be there.

His mind didn't seem to notice that the thoughts in his head had never used a single pronoun.

*              *              *

"What the hell just happened?"

"I told you he would provide unexpected results."

"You knew this would happen? Why didn't you tell the damn council about it?"

"Because they never needed to know. It is not something that will prove dangerous or malicious to the boy."

"You don't call the ability for a human child to teleport dangerous?! Let me remind you that few of _us_ have mastered the ability to shift their presences in such a manner, and that was only after decades of training!"

"And your point is what?"

"That the boy has barely reached the age of five in his human years, and yet he can do shift voluntarily!"

"That boy won't even be twenty of his years before he has to save us all. Age is not what is important here. This matter is trivial. Concerning yourself with it is unnecessary. And please inform the council that if they want to create a story in the boy's head, allow me to do it next time. Those fools are couldn't create a decent story if they spent their millennium long lives attempting to."

*              *              *

"Kari!" Tai yelled with the last breath left in his lungs. He had been following the trail of destruction that Agumon had left in his wake for miles, and finally, he seemed to have caught up with them. Within three minutes, his tiny athletic body collapsed next to her.

"Kari! What were you thinking? You could have been hurt! Or killed! Or worse!" he yelled at her, although he wasn't really angry. He was more relieved that she was okay, and that he had found her.

"Tweet!" was the simple response. He sighed, and looked around at their surroundings. He needed to know where they were, or he doubted they would ever get home.

His eyes gazed sullenly at their surroundings. They seemed to be wedged on a medium sized street, right between to apartment buildings. A little ahead of them they could see a bridge crossing the street for pedestrians and bicyclists. The dark sky above them left little light, but the few solitary street lamps did illuminate the sidewalk at various places. A typical familiar little neighborhood. A little to familiar…

Tai's eyes focused on the apartment buildings that stood to either side of him. Their grey bricks and tiny balconies seemed familiar to him for some reason. Where had he seen this neighborhood before? And then he realized it, as he looked around with his eyes wider. Quickly prodding Kari, he whispered his conjectures as to where they were.

"Kari, look, we're in Matt's and Sora's neighborhood! You know, where your friend T.K. lives! And a few other guys too!" he said happily. So they were okay. He knew how to get home from here, but even if worse came to worse, he could always go to one of his friend's apartments for help. He looked at Kari's face, expecting a smile at the news.

But she wasn't even looking at him. In fact, it seemed that she hadn't noticed a single thing he had said. Instead, she was staring adamantly at the little dinosaur a few feet to their left. Tai, confused about what was up, gazed over at Agumon, and was surprised at what the little creature was doing.

Agumon was staring at the sky, dark red eyes never blinking. His chest remained perfectly still, and his claws we're shaking, as if with anticipation. But what freaked Tai out the most was the sounds the creature was making. Finally, for the first time, Tai saw why Kari was worried. Agumon was _growling_.

Tai's own heart began to accelerate. He hadn't been afraid by Agumon before, and he still wasn't now. But if Agumon was getting apprehensive… then maybe he should too. Staring at the sky, he finally realized what Agumon was so worried about.

Miles high, a shadow in the blackness of the night atmosphere, an egg had appeared. It wasn't composed of anything tangible, light seemed to shine right through it, as the few stars in the background blinked out of it. It was miles wide in diameter, covering the entire sky like a blanket, leaving no room for doubt that it was a figment of the imagination. It rotated slowly and silently around it's oval center, enveloping the few clouds that passed by. It gave off no smell… rather, it offered off a feeling to the few individuals who were staring at it from below. The tiny girl couldn't feel it, but perhaps she was to young. For the little creature and boy standing below knew what they were feeling as they stared with disposed eyes.

It felt _evil_.

With a enormous explosion of light, the egg awoke.

 *             *              *

"And so it begins."

*              *              *

All three beings standing there, the boy, girl, and dinasaur, looked up in awe as the egg opened. The egg of light wasn't hatching like Agumon's first form had when it appeared out of the egg; no cracks or splits were appearing on the colossal egg in the heavens. Rather, straight down the center, the egg seemed to have simply split in two, creating two halves of the oval. And something was falling out of it straight towards the three of them.

Whatever it was, it wasn't nearly as big as the egg. The closer it got, the smaller it seemed. But by no means was it tiny. When it finally reached the ground, barely twenty yards in front of them, it was nearly as high as the apartment buildings to either side.

It was a giant bird-beast, towering over the lone figures below it. It's parrot like body was covered in a wide variety of colors, but the majority of it's feathers we're garnished in a dark, velvet green. It's large beak was snapped up and down as it flapped it's out snapped the claws on it's out stretched wings together. It finally looked at the children and Agumon, and it's intent became obvious. It wanted to kill them.

Never once did Tai wonder why the gargantuan creature wanted him, his sister, or Agumon dead. His mind never seemed troubled with the fact that he might die here, or that the city was unusually quiet today, as if there was nobody else in the city. The fact that he was going to have to deal with this monster wasn't the problem to him.

The problem was that his sister was with him. And he wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

He looked over at Agumon, who was staring at eye level with him. Words weren't spoken between them. They each knew what was happening, and what they were going to do. Finally, Tai nodded. Immediately, Agumon turned towards the monster with glaring eyes. Tai, on impulse, backed up behind him, and shielded Kari with his body. There was a going to be a fight, and she wasn't going to be in it.

His thoughts were flowing clearly now, and he stared at the two monsters like a generally would observe to armies. His mind was more open now than it had been in years, and he knew it. But he wasn't going to concern himself with those matters now. He had a conflict to win, even if he wasn't going to fight in it directly. He was ready. And so was Agumon.

The dinosaur had been eyeing down the gigantic bird that was fifty times his size. Neither were moving, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Agumon got fed up. Sucking in energy, he took a step forward.

"Pepper Flame!" his deep voice yelled as he expunged a crimson ball of flame and power from his mouth. It hit the bird in the low stomach, but the bird never flinched. Roaring, it began to charge forward, and shot a flaming ball of energy straight at the two humans and Agumon.

Kari, now whimpering, shut her eye's tight when she saw the bird shoot the fire. She grabbed onto her brother, and prepared for her death. She may have been young, but she knew her life was about to be over.

But neither Tai nor Agumon moved or blinked. Time seemed to have slowed down for them, as both were preparing for the blast.  And both knew that this wasn't their time to die, nor was it Kari's. Tai, with more confidence now then when he was chasing his sister, looked straight at the bird and the ball of flame and did what the creature least expected.

He smiled. 

Agumon suddenly felt a gigantic force pound onto him from all directions. But it wasn't the flame. No, that was still feet away. This was a heavenly energy, a pure essence driving into him. The same one he had felt twice that same day. Realizing what was happening, he too felt like smiling.

Finally, the flame hit, exploding into a pile of smoke and debris, and leaving small craters in the immediate vicinity. The bird roared as it looked at the cloud of smoke blocking the street. It's attack had caused the destruction it needed to. Finally, the smoke cleared.

Standing before it was an orange with half brown stripes dinosaur it's own size with a brown, semi-plated head. And the dinosaur looked angry.

Tai felt like laughing now. Had the bird really expected to get rid of them that easily? He clutched Kari's shaking hands as he looked up at the massive dinosaur that once had been Agumon, and Korromon before it. It stood at eye level with the bird now, and seemed to hold just as much vigor as the evil creature it had launched itself onto.

Tai's eyes darted back and forth over the battle, as he watched the two creatures rigorously attack each other. He didn't question why or how Agumon had morphed to his new larger state, or why both creatures felt familiar in his mind. This was how it was supposed to be. It was time to let fate take over.

Both creatures were fighting without pause, slamming their claws and muscles together in massive struggles. The dinosaur was allowing the bird to attack first, always countering the attack and striking back instantaneously. The bird seemed to be on the ropes as it tired out, gradually getting weaker by the relentless barrages and strikes of the dinosaurs claws and fists.

Tai's mind was concentrating now. He knew if his friend kept up these types of attacks they'd win. Allowing the bird to make the moves allowed the dinosaur to find openings to attack, and forced the bird to waste it's energy fast. But Tai knew that he wasn't going to get away from this fight that easily. They we're going to test him.

And suddenly, his mind snapped. _They were going to test him_. All his thoughts came pouring back to him as he stood there watching the battle. For the second time in two days, he knew everything. His brain was unlocked, and now he was _himself_ again. The true Taichi Kamiya.

Of course, as soon as the boy realized he was free once more, his mind began to look at the connections, and question them. Within moments, he realized something that actually did scare him. The fight that was occurring that could decide whether or not he lived to the age of seven didn't scare him, but what he had realized did.

He hadn't fainted or had his eyes sting yet.

So why weren't they… _censoring_ him yet? His mind had broken free of the bonds, and they hadn't chained him up yet. They had always done it immediately. So why not now?

He arrived to two conclusions to his question. They had either forgotten, or they wanted to see what he could do now without the braces in his head. He quickly ruled out the first possibility, doubting that the people, or whoever _they_ were, who could modify and lock his memory would simply forget or not notice that he had become free. So they wanted to see what he could do in their test.

"I'll show you," he whispered to his own ears. He knew that they would hear him, wherever they were. And he would show them.

Turning, he began to watch the battle once more, with his eyes sharper and more intense than they had been before. For the first time, he noticed six lone figures surrounding him and the battle from the apartments. Six of his friends, all staring from their balconies and watching him and the battle silently. Matt, with his arm on little T.K.'s shoulder, Joe, pushing up his glasses for a better view. And Izzy, seemingly absorbed by what was happening. And there was Mimi, clutching a teddy bear in her pink pajamas. And then there was Sora.

Tai blinked when he saw her. His mind paused from it's high speed thinking, as his eyes met hers. She didn't seem angry any more, not like she had been over the phone. Only worried about him and his sister. Tai smiled up at her to reassure her, then turned back towards the battle before she could smile in reply. 

Then he saw what he had expected ever since his brain had been set free. His friend had tripped, and now the bird was swooping in with graceful attacks, hitting it's enemy while it was down. Tai didn't feel scared or sad. He knew that this was going to happen, that his invisible observers would set him up like this. They weren't going to let him win easily. He wasn't annoyed at the bird for attacking the dinosaur. No, he was simply angry with his observers. He knew that this was their fault that they were forcing his friend to suffer through these attacks.

Finally, after a last blast from the bird, the giant dinosaur fainted onto the ground in front of Tai and Kari. Tai merely nodded, accepting the collapse as he would anything else. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it.

He reached his hand upward, getting ready to end the battle. His massive hair parted a little as a gentle wind brushed through it. His eyes were stony, accepting what he saw because he knew he had to. Finally, he was ready to win.

And then, suddenly, a hint of daybreak appeared over the horizon. The glowing sun was peaking itself up out of the ground and providing a shimmering blink of light throughout the street. And because of it, and its sudden intensity, Tai's eyes once again glanced at his friends standing on the balconies of their apartments. He noticed each of them, and how they were staring at him, waiting to see if this was the end of their friend. And once again, Tai's mind clicked.

They're going to be my partners. Whatever I do here is going to change everything… 

And finally, he realized what the true test his tormentors had set upon him was. His hand dropped from it's place of suspension, and his eyes closed as his mind raced in thought.

_I can't just win. They won't be able to do the same. I have to teach them. I have to show them how to win._

Now he knew what he really had to do. And once again, he turned to his sister.

She was blowing on her whistle to attempt to wake up their friend, but to no avail. Her tiny lungs were already out of breath from crying, and she wasn't able to make a sound from the whistle. Taking it from her, Tai took one final look at the entire scene. His friends were staring at him with confusion, and Kari was looking up hopefully. The street was littered with debris and craters from the fight, and the bridge was nearly in pieces. And the bird…

Tai stared at the bird. It had barely moved since it had taken down Tai's friend. But now, as it stood gazing into the cold eyes of the little boy in front of it, it felt something it hadn't felt before. Something it hadn't expected to ever feel. Something that it never would have thought the little boy would make it feel.

It was afraid.

The boy was making it feel fear.

Something about the boy, hid demeanor, vigor, intensity, was driving alarm into the bird's heart. The bird knew that it wasn't going to make it out alive. And neither would any other challenger this boy faced. This boy was _powerful_.

With a tremendous breath of air, Tai blew out into the whistle. The sound exploded into the crisp air, ringing it's sound for miles. Finally, when his breath ran out, he took the whistle from his mouth. His chest heaved up and down, and his head felt dizzy from blowing so hard. Tai, Kari, and the children on the balconies waited. And waited.

All of a  sudden, the dinosaur's eyes snapped open.

"Agumon!" Tai whispered, as his friend finally awoke from his unconscious state.

"I'm Greymon now," was the reply, as it lifted itself up with it's muscular arms.

"You can be whoever you want, big guy…" Tai whispered back. "Now, time to end this thing."

Tai's hands instinctively went towards his left hip, as he felt an enormous surge of energy wake up inside of him. His eyes sparkled, and a grin appeared on his face. His heart awoke, and his brain was ready. He grinned lopsidedly as he got prepared for the thing he knew was coming. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he had to win in this way. He had to show his friends this, and this alone.

Greymon, now standing up impressively, sucked in energy just like Agumon had. And with one final roar, he dispersed it.

"Nova Flame!" was the cry that rang throughout the street as the red blaze engulfed it.

Standing behind Tai, unseen by all present there, stood a young man. He wore a blue coat that shimmered in the cool morning air, and a small utility belt around his waist. His dark eyes watched the battle intently, squinting at the action. As the inferno ripped through the street, his hands moved to his left hip to find the little device attached to his cloak glowing and humming with energy. He looked down at the tiny boy who was holding his sister affectionately. The young man nodded, and by the time the flame finally hit the bird, he was gone.

As the fire disappeared, along with the bird, all eight of the children in the street fainted one by one.

The boy named Tai had a content grin on his face as his body became unconscious.

*              *              *

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That person that appeared towards the end of the battle. And then disappeared immediately afterward. The council wishes to know who he was."

"You mean to tell me that they couldn't tell? I assumed it would be quite obvious for the council to realize who it was."

"They have no idea. Are you planning on telling them or not?"

"No, I think time will talk for me. They shall see in time."

"Yes sir. And they said you were right, he passed the test excellently."

"Of course I was right. Next time, they should not question my judgment."

"I don't think they will. Not after this. Now all we do is wait for him to grow up."

"He will be far from grown up when he's ready."

"For once, I think the council agrees with you on that."

"As they should. Enjoy these precious years while you can, Tai Kamiya. They will be over far to soon for you."

To Be Continued…

*              *              *

**A/N:**

Finally! I actually finished it this blasted part! *faints from exhaustion* Yeah, I know this took me forever… five months. But sorry, it couldn't be helped. I'm in high school now (freshmen, and it isn't fun) , and I've got a butt load of work. The only times I've really had anytime to work on this was during winter and midwinter break. But I promise, the next part will be out a lot sooner! Anyways, to answer a few more questions, as far as the whole thing on what Tai is doing in the beginning by slowing down his pulse and stuff, it _will_ be elaborated later in future parts. I was going to explain that a little more in this chapter, but I decided to wait for something I have planned. Also, as to why Tai had to defeat the bad digimon bird in the way he did; I know, I know, doesn't make a lot of sense now. But again, it will be elaborated in future parts. I did change things a little from the movie as I went along, but that was mostly because I found certain parts of the movie just sad and stupid, so I edited them a little (call it a creative license ^^). But I think I did to pretty well as far as staying true to the main story, while at the same time intertwining it with my own overall plot. Anyways, I hoped you liked this part. It took me forever to write (this chapter is damn long!), so I really, really would appreciate your reviews. It's not exactly fair to me for you to just read this and then not review, considering the amount of time I spent working on this. Sure, it took forever to get updated, but hey, would you rather it hadn't? Also, the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll am to want to update and write more. Last time I got nine measly reviews, and look what happened. But one time I got 15 reviews, in _one day_, for my other series, Destiny's End, and you know what happened? I stayed up all night writing and posted the next part the day afterward. Now I'm not promising that again… but hey. Review, Review, Review, and you never know!

REVIEW! ^^


End file.
